Currently, active matrix organic light emitting device (“AMOLED”) displays are being introduced. The advantages of such displays include lower power consumption, manufacturing flexibility and faster refresh rate over conventional liquid crystal displays. In contrast to conventional liquid crystal displays, there is no backlighting in an AMOLED display as each pixel consists of different colored OLEDs emitting light independently. The OLEDs emit light based on current supplied through a drive transistor. The drive transistor is typically a thin film transistor (TFT). The power consumed in each pixel has a direct relation with the magnitude of the generated light in that pixel.
The drive-in current of the drive transistor determines the pixel's OLED luminance. Since the pixel circuits are voltage programmable, the spatial-temporal thermal profile of the display surface changing the voltage-current characteristic of the drive transistor impacts the quality of the display. The rate of the short-time aging of the thin film transistor devices is also temperature dependent. Further the output of the pixel is affected by long term aging of the drive transistor. Proper corrections can be applied to the video stream in order to compensate for the unwanted thermal-driven visual effects. Long term aging of the drive transistor may be properly determined via calibrating the pixel against stored data of the pixel to determine the aging effects. Accurate aging data is therefore necessary throughout the lifetime of the display device.
Currently, displays having pixels are tested prior to shipping by powering all the pixels at full brightness. The array of pixels is then optically inspected to determine whether all of the pixels are functioning. However, optical inspection fails to detect electrical faults that may not manifest themselves in the output of the pixel. The baseline data for pixels is based on design parameters and characteristics of the pixels determined prior to leaving the factory but this does not account for the actual physical characteristics of the pixels in themselves.
Various compensation systems use a normal driving scheme where a video frame is always shown on the panel and the OLED and TFT circuitries are constantly under electrical stress. Moreover, pixel calibration (data replacement and measurement) of each sub-pixel occurs during each video frame by changing the grayscale value of the active sub-pixel to a desired value. This causes a visual artifact of seeing the measured sub-pixel during the calibration. It may also worsen the aging of the measured sub-pixel, since the modified grayscale level is kept on the sub-pixel for the duration of the entire frame.
Therefore, there is a need for techniques to provide accurate measurement of the display temporal and spatial information and ways of applying this information to improve display uniformity in an AMOLED display. There is also a need to determine baseline measurements of pixel characteristics accurately for aging compensation purposes.